


a series of unrelated drabbles

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: My drabbles for Supercorptober2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 1: Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting them first on Twitter (@energywen) before moving them over to ao3 in bulk. Connected, unconnected, tags for each chapter will be at the top.

**Day 1: Fall**

**G-rating, AU: No powers**

The heat slips away and the cooler breeze sets in as leaves turn into hues of fiery reds and orange, announcing the arrival of autumn. The changing of seasons never meant anything to Lena Luthor before knowing one Kara Danvers. Now, however, the CEO knows she will be hoarded by her girlfriend once she reaches home, asking about plans for that one night of costume at the end of the month. 

The smell of pumpkin spice floods Lena’s senses as she opens the door to her penthouse, smiling as Kara’s humming reaches her ears. The blonde girl busies herself at the stove, a sight common in Lena’s penthouse over the past few months. The brunette remembers how much a disaster Kara used to be in the kitchen, and as much as Lena adores her girlfriend, the reporter was made to attend six months worth of cooking classes before being allowed to be into the CEO’s world-class kitchen. “What are you making? I brought Chinese as per your request,” Lena greets her girlfriend, dropping the bags on the table before slipping arms around the taller blonde.

“Celebrating Halloween 1st with some pumpkin spice latte for the both of us,” Kara grins, earning a fond eye roll from her girlfriend. “And also because I want to butter you up before proposing our matching outfits for the year.”

Lena laughs, wrinkling her nose at Kara’s formidable pout. It doesn’t matter that they had been friends for the past five years and dated the past three. Kara’s puppy dog eyes combined with her way-too-cute pout is such a potent concoction that Lena is always thankful the blonde isn’t one of those in her boardroom negotiating against her. “I am intrigued.”

“But first, we dine.” 

“Of course it’s always food for you.” 

“Nope, it’s always you for me. And Halloween can wait a few minutes while I fill myself with goodies. I love the autumn.” 

“You love Halloween. You actually prefer summer.”

“Yeah, but that’s plainly because you will always be in a bikini,” Kara teases, popping a potsticker into her mouth. 

Lena shakes her head at her girlfriend, wondering how she got herself the best girl in the universe as her better half. “For you, I can even wear a bikini in winter,” the CEO sasses.

“I’ll remember this when December comes.”

_“I am sure you’ll forget everything when I make you come tonight.”_


	2. Day 2: Baking

**Day 2: Baking**

**G-rating, AU: No powers**

“Kara, we really do not need to be baking our own sticky buns when I could get Jess to help grab us a box or two from Noonans.”

“It’s different, Lena. Baking our own means I get to throw in extra cinnamon, top it with chocolate, and just go crazy,” Kara insists, filling the dining table with various baking ingredients. 

Somewhat begrudgingly accepting an apron and tugging it around her neck, the CEO sits herself down to prepare the dough while her girlfriend gets busy by the stove, heating milk in a small saucepan. The penthouse is soon filled with delicious smells and sounds of kneading and stirring as the pair focuses on their “duties”. 

“The milk mixture is ready to get blended in,” carrying the saucepan carefully over to where Lena is, Kara announces. “Trust me, it will be worth it,” the blonde promises. 

—

“Well, we now have two hours to spare, what do you suggest we do, Miss Danvers?”

“I believe you will have a proposition for me, Miss Luthor…”

“Oh do I now?” An eyebrow arched, Lena asked the other girl, watching as a blush creeps its way across Kara’s face. Taking up Kara’s hand, Lena leads the blonde away from the dining area, settling them on the couch that had made magic happen just earlier last night. “Now, what should I do with you?” the CEO whispers beside Kara’s ear as the reporter takes a sharp intake of breath. 

Trailing kisses down Kara’s jaw, thumb caressing her cheek, Lena’s lips finally brush against Kara’s. The change was instant, from teasing and soft to a fiery passionate make out. Pressing her tongue against Kara’s lips and soon delves inside the blonde’s mouth, the brunette tightens her arms around the taller girl’s neck. 

Pulling away slightly to catch her breath, Lena smirks, hands snaking underneath Kara’s shirt and pulling it off hastily. It doesn’t matter how many times Lena had seen Kara’s abs. Every time they come to view, the CEO feels her throat goes parched, a low fire settling below her belly, and that unstoppable rush to ravish her girlfriend. 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

—

“I swear to god the next time you say we are baking, I’m calling Jess to buy three boxes of sticky buns instead.” 

“It’s not my fault that you decided to rip your shirt off and shake those gorgeous tits in front of me,” Kara rebutted, huffing as she tries to pry the sticky dough off the mixing bowl. 

“But it is your stupid idea to bake.” 

“And it is your stupid boobs that made us forget we are baking.” 

“Oh, so now it’s my boobs at fault? I didn’t hear you complaining when you are caressing them and sucking on my nip—”

“Lalalalala~ I am hearing nothing.”

“You’re so childish.” 

**“Am I now? Bet you didn’t think so when I was four fingers deep in you.”**


	3. Day 3: Dancing

**Day 3: Dancing**

**G-rating**

“I—I don’t know how to dance,” Kara mutters as she plops down beside Lena after dinner at the latter’s penthouse, the night before the Luthor’s Children Hospital fundraiser. “I should have told you earlier, and I had plans for Kelly to help me out there! But time slipped past me, along with the influx of alien issues over the past week made it impossible for—”

“We don’t have to dance tomorrow,” Lena cuts in, hoping it eases the incoming breakdown she senses her girlfriend is going to have. “In fact, we can leave after my speech. Just the red carpet for some photos and then the thank you speech. Sam and Jack can handle the schmoozing with the donors.”

Shaking her head, Kara snuggles closer into the brunette. “I can’t make you leave your own fundraiser after five minutes Lena. Maybe Jack can stand in for me when you need to dance?”

“If you want, I can teach you now?”

“You think I can pick up ballroom dancing by learning it...now?” 

“I'd like to think that I am a good teacher,” offering her hand to her girlfriend, Lena “pulls” the Kryptonian up as Kara floats herself upright. “Now, place your right hand here,” guiding Kara’s hand to just slightly underneath her shoulder blade, Lena clasps her other hand with the blonde’s, giving Kara a reassuring smile. “Relax, it’s easy.”

“Easy for you to say. The last thing we need is me crushing your feet the day before the gala when I step on you while I flail around, learning to dance.” 

Lena laughs, “I have faith in you, darling. Plus, you can always float slightly if you’re so worried.” 

—

“Who are you going to seduce in this?” Kara’s voice interrupted Lena’s preparation, and the CEO is thankful that she put down her mascara when she heard the front door opened. Dressed in her crisp navy suit with matching trousers, Kara looks incredibly delicious. The checkered white and blue shirt with a knot in place instead of a bow and the stark contrast with her fingerless bright yellow gloves makes the CEO want to call off the gala to ravish her girlfriend until dawn breaks. “No, I know what you’re thinking Lena,” Kara warns, taking a step back. 

“Really? Now enlighten me, what did I want to do?”

“Something along the lines of playing hooky and then having eight orgasms through the night.” 

“I am thinking of ten orgasms, but I can live with eight.” 

Kara chuckles, shooting the CEO a playful eye roll. “Get on with your makeup. You are going to be late for your own party.” 

“You’re not on board with the ten orgasms plan?”

“I did not learn the slow waltz for you to play hooky tonight.” Brushing a stray strand of hair from Lena’s face, the Kryptonian watches as her girlfriend finishes up with the last of her makeup. Taking Lena’s purse for her as the CEO powers down her penthouse, the duo makes their way to the private elevator, all ready to talk business and make some white old men sign cheques to fund the children’s hospital for the new year. 

The elevator opens to the basement carpark where Frank awaits with Lena’s sedan. Leaning over to give her girlfriend a peck on her cheek, Kara smirks. 

_ “And, if you’re still up for the ten orgasms after the gala, I am fairly certain my Kryptonian strength will be able to keep up.” _


	4. Day 4: Dog

**Day 4: Dog**

**G-rating**

“Funny story babe,” Kara starts as she lands on L-Corp’s balcony, watching as Lena startles slightly and a ball of golden fur dashes its way towards the superheroine. 

“I love you, but I’d appreciate if you stop making silent landings on the balcony,” standing up from her desk, the CEO makes her way to Kara, an eyebrow rises as she spots her girlfriend’s uneasiness. “What’s wrong?” 

“You see...nothing is really wrong but--”

“But…”

“Do you think Fish will appreciate a playmate?”    


“Say you did not.” 

A soft whine breaks the silent tension between the two ladies, and Fish rounds behind Kara, tail wagging as he sniffs behind the blonde. A louder whine, this time from Fish as the golden retriever pokes his snout at the superheroine, the puppy dog look formidable against Kara’s very own. 

“He’s all alone, abandoned at the factory where we arrested the aliens behind the alcohol poisoning recently! Look at his face, you can’t expect me to leave him there without help!” Kara started rumbling, explaining as she thrust a wiggling puppy into Lena’s arms, one that looks exactly like how that excited ball of fur at her feet was two years ago. “I asked Alex if she and Kelly would take him home but Alex is adamant her cat will maul him to death. J’onn says he is allergic to fur, can you believe it?!” 

“Darling--”

“I am sorry for bringing him over before I talk to you, but I can’t leave him at the factory alone! And J’onn didn’t want me to leave him at the DEO because he is distracting, he says. And I know you said no more pets after Fish, but he is just--”

“Breath, darling,” the CEO interrupted, arms full of a sleeping puppy. Sitting her girlfriend on the couch, the CEO set the little ball of fluff onto Fish’s doggy bed beside the sofa. Dropping down beside the anxious superheroine, Lena chuckles. “Did you think I’ll let you leave this little man to fend for himself?” 

“Y-you...what?” 

“He does look like a sweetie, doesn’t he?”

Staring dumbly at her girlfriend, Kara nods. “But you said…”

“I know what I said, darling. But rules are meant to be broken, aren’t they?” 

“Who are you? What did you do with my girlfriend? Did you swap bodies with Fish?” A look of panic flashes across Kara’s features, looking back and forth between the CEO and their golden retriever, now sprawling on the floor beside Lena. “You know what, I should bring the two of you to the DEO now.” 

“Do you think Fish will know that you love it best when I am three fingers deep within you with my mouth on you--”

“Oh no no no no,” scrambling over and smacking her palm over the brunette’s mouth, Kara stops her girlfriend. 

“Are you convinced now?”

“Very.”

“Good, now about the puppy, let’s check with Eve, Brainy and Nia if they would like to take him in. Fish is already a handful,” the brunette pauses, bending over to pat the goldie, “but if no one can take the little dude in, I think Fish will appreciate a little sidekick.” 

“Have I told you that you’re the best?”

“Just about every time I have three fingers in--”

**“LENA LUTHOR!!”**


	5. Day 5: Family

**Day 5: Family**

**G-Rating**

Family is a touchy subject for Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, both experiencing loss at a young age, and family being not whom they thought they were. 

The betrayal Lena felt knowing that she was indeed Lionel’s daughter, making her a real Luthor as though she shared Lex’s evilness and hatred through the blood in her veins, will always be a sore spot for the young CEO. The deception that Kara uncovered, knowing that her parents were the reason why Krypton exploded, and the fact that they saved her and let the planet die, will always hang a dark cloud over her accomplishments as Supergirl. 

For the longest time, Lena never toyed with the idea of family; she wasn’t sure if she could function as a part of a family, with her upbringing and the constant target aimed at her. She never really dated too, not really possible with exes who ended up being recruited by Lex to poison her or simply men wanting to take over her company instead of her heart. 

In fact, she wasn’t even keen on being tied down to a somebody, until she moved to National City and met one Kara Danvers. 

The human version of a ray of sunshine, an irony seeing that it is rays from the sun that powered Supergirl, the blonde reporter took the young CEO’s breath away the day she came in with Clark Kent, or Superman, as Lex’s files had indicated. Lena had her suspicions since the start, but it was the little quirks and slip-ups that confirmed that the reporter was truly the city’s latest superhero. “I flew here...on a bus!” Kara once said, and Lena just didn’t have the heart to tell Kara right off the bat that she didn’t need to cover up. The alien detection device that was discovered, fried internally, soon after the reporter tried and Kara’s incredibly fast reflexes that seemed impossible for a mere human definitely helped confirm the brunette’s suspicions. 

“I moved to National City, thinking that if I could share a city, a home with a Kryptonian, peacefully, that would prove that I am better than my brother, my family. I didn’t move to National City expecting to literally share my home with a Kryptonian,” Lena laughed, tears threatening to spill from the sides of her eyes. “Family is a sore subject for me, for you, and the word family to us is tainted with hate, betrayal, and a lot of pain. Family wasn’t something that I thought I would have, not after what the Luthors had shown me. But today, we gather, to watch me take the first steps towards forming a family of my own, of our own,” the brunette continues, a soft smile gracing her features. 

Kara wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, a hand clasped in Lena’s as she stood beside her wife, looking out at their friends and her family. The couple had decided that they wanted a small intimate wedding, one that compromises Kara's adopted family and friends that are family, to witness them becoming a family of their own. 

“From today onwards, family will no longer be a touchy issue for us,” Kara added on, grinning at her wife. 

**“From today onwards, we will be creating our own memories as a family, as Luthor-Danvers.”**


	6. Day 6: Warm

**Day 6: Warm**

**M-18 Rating,** **related to from Day 3’s Dancing**

The morning sun streams in from the cracks between the curtains, a calm feeling enveloping the sleeping brunette. It used to be impossible for Lena Luthor to sleep in, waking up sometimes after just two hours of rest at the crack of dawn and relying on her trusty black coffee to get through the day before the routine repeats itself. It all changes when one Kara Danvers came into her life, first during rare sleepovers, then weekends stayovers, and finally every night when Lena asked her girlfriend to move in with her. Snuggling closer to the warm body beside hers, all thanks to the Kryptonian’s higher body temperature, the young CEO lets out an unconscious sigh of content. 

Kara loves spending lazy mornings with her girlfriend, stealing a moment more on weekdays and getting out of bed in mid-afternoon on weekends, many times waking up more tired than the couple went to bed the night before. The reporter loves seeing this soft and clingy side of her girlfriend, a sight reserves only for her eyes, and a vast contrast to that strong, independent, and fierce CEO front that Lena dons on every day the moment she steps out of her penthouse. “I have to pee,” Kara whispers, receiving a grumble before the arms around her wrist loosen. The blonde girl chuckles, giving Lena a peck on her nose before scrambling out of the blankets and making a dash for the toilet, thankful for superspeed. 

Crisis averted, Kara dived back into the sheets, feeling as her girlfriend moves closer to her. “Warm,” Lena mutters as she presses her front to Kara’s side, arm awkwardly cradles in between the ravenette’s boobs. Glassy eyes slightly open, sleep still evident in those depths of green, Lena grins that gentle smile she reserves only for her girlfriend. 

Eyes sneaking down and greeted by her girlfriend’s delicious pale skin, nipples erect, Kara smirks. “And sore, I bet,” Kara teases, earning herself a playful shove. “I mean, if you are not, we could attempt to reach that ten orgasms goal you had.” 

A glint shines in Lena’s eyes as she narrows them at her girlfriend. “You’re cheating because you’ve super strength.”

“I didn’t hear that complain when I was three fingers deep in you and still carrying you, pumping them slowly as you writhe in my hold last night.” 

“I do not take accountability for anything that happened or did not happen after my first orgasm,” the brunette sasses back, swinging a leg over her girlfriend’s and sitting atop the blonde, now sitting up and against the headboard. Leaning down slightly to capture Kara’s lips in hers, there are hands on the brunette’s hips, pressing her down as Kara’s hips jerk upwards, a moan escaping the kiss. Trailing the kiss down to the blonde’s jaw, Lena muffles a needy hum at the crook of Kara’s neck as she feels two fingers slip in, teasing the brunette and working her up towards the seventh promised. 

A hand grabs at Lena’s ass and a third finger join the first two as the young CEO cries out, moaning Kara’s name as euphoria washes across her. Arms tighten around the Kryptonian, Lena attempts to catch her breath as her girlfriend continues pumping her fingers in and out of her slick cunt. “Tell me what you need, baby girl,” Kara husks, her thumb circling Lena’s clit lightly as three fingers continue to be buried within her girlfriend. “Tell me, and you’ll get it.”

Lena whimpers, eyes shut, bottom lip caught in between her teeth. A gasp escapes her when Kara stills her hand, waiting for the brunette to speak. “Make me come,” the young CEO begs, looking at her girlfriend with a desperation that makes Kara’s mouth dry. “I’ll turn the red sun lamps on after,” Lena promises, “I’ll let you raw me with your favourite 8-inch.”

Needing no more encouragement, Kara pumps her fingers a few times before sliding them out of her girlfriend, pinching Lena’s clit as the brunette shuts her eyes, mouth opens in a silent scream. Squirting all over the blonde’s tummy and legs, Lena basks in the joy of her eighth orgasm since the couple fucked the night before, after the agonising gala where the CEO was half aroused and half pissed, and her second this morning. Collapsing into her girlfriend, Lena sighs. 

“You’re gonna fall asleep if you don’t move now,” Kara says, arms full of a sleepy brunette. Receiving no immediate reply, the blonde smiles. 

_ “I am going to run you a warm bath alright? Let’s leave the last two for later.”  _


	7. Day 7: Yellow

If there is a colour to best describe Kara Danvers, it would be yellow. 

Yellow, like her sunshine of a personality that brightens up everyone’s life the moment she steps into theirs. Yellow, like her blonde hair that is flawless even if she had tossed and turned in bed the night before. Yellow, like the warmth of the sun that Lena Luthor feels whenever the blonde tightens her arms around her best friend every time they meet. Yellow, like many of the blonde’s sundresses and that one ridiculous suit that tickles Lena when Kara wore it to a gala as the young CEO’s plus one.

_ “You’re not wearing this to the gala, Kara Danvers,” Lena warned, eyes narrowing at the ridiculous yellow suit the reporter had on, complete with a yellow tank top and a pair of green trousers. “You look like a tropical bird!!” _

_ “Take it back, you gothic vampire,” the reporter rebutted, wrinkling her nose at her best friend. “I did not beg Alex to lend this to me for you to make fun of me.” _

_ “Why on earth would you want to wear this?! And why the fuck did Alex buy this?!” _

_ “It’s so fun??? Why are you so hell-bent on me not wearing it?!” _

_ “It...it’s really loud, Kara,” Lena sighs, “and the last thing I want people to realise at the gala is that I am there. Why else do I always go in dark-coloured dresses and suits?”  _

_ “Oh...I didn’t realise…” a pout found its way onto Kara’s face and Lena felt like she had kicked a happy puppy that just wanted to play. “Can we make a detour to my place before going to the gala? I can change into my usual?” _

_ It was that instant when Lena realised how much she was in love with her best friend. Why else would she send a comforting smile at the disappointed blonde, taking a step towards the older girl and giving up all her disagreements from before? “It’s okay, we can go in this,” she rescinded, “bet Jen from PR will have a field day with photos of us in such contrasting colours,” the CEO chuckled.  _

_ “Are you sure? I don’t want to put you in a spot.” _

_ “It’s fine, this is a small gala anyway. I don’t suppose any other reporters, other than the best that National City has, will be present.” _

_ The smile that lit up Kara’s face, reserved especially for the brunette, was enough for Lena to make a mental note to send the blonde suits in various hues of yellow after the gala.  _

_ And definitely, enough for Lena to know that she was truly, fucked.  _

“Miss Luthor?” Jess’s voice interrupts the CEO’s reminisce, “The suit is ready,” she announces, holding up a pastel yellow suit that the secretary had collected from the cleaners earlier that afternoon. Wrinkling her nose at the choice of the outfit, “Are you sure you’re going with this?” Jess asked. 

Lena laughed, taking the outfit from her bewildered secretary. “I lost a bet. I am switching outfits with Kara for today’s charity dinner.” 

“I’ll go inform Jen about the photos then.” 


	8. Day 8: Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: No powers, pre-relationship, + Sam Arias/Alex Danvers

“You really do not like the beach, do you?”

“What gave it away? The scowl on my face or the fact that I am all wrapped up and hiding under the umbrella the whole time I am here?” 

“And that you’re reading instead of joining us in the water I guess,” Kara Danvers laughed, scooting closer to the brunette. Water dripped onto the copy of How to Kill a Mockingbird, earning a glower from the irritated girl as the blonde tried to make herself comfortable. 

“Why are you up here instead of being down in the water with the rest?” curious, Lena Luthor lowered her sunglasses, shooting Kara a look. The brunette knew that she would not be here if Sam hadn’t asked, begged, and then guilt her into this weekend getaway at her own beach house. 

_ “Just next weekend,” Sam had said, “You want your bestie to finally get together with the love of her life, don’t you? And Ruby to have someone always on her side?”  _

_ “Ruby will always have me on her side,” rolling her eyes, Lena replied, “And you could have asked Alex to be your girlfriend at your ‘stayovers’. There is absolutely no need to be defiling my beach house.” _

_ “Oh come on, what’s the fun if I just ask her like it’s something mundane?! She’s the first one I dated since Ruby came into my life, and the only one I’ve trusted enough to let into our life. Plus it’s about time the CEO and CFO of L-Corp take a vacation.” _

_ “Well, a vacation at the same time?!” _

_ “It’s not like we are flying to Japan. It would literally take only an hour on your private jet to get back if Lillian decides to bomb the company while you’re away.”  _

_ “Why are you even asking me to go along? You could just bring Alex and Ruby over. And you’re going to jinx this getaway by mentioning Mother.” _

_ “So...you agree to let me taint your beach house?” grinning, Sam reached over and pulled her best friend into her arms. “Plus, I need someone to look after Ruby for me while I bring Alex to the basement and have my way with her.”  _

“Just wanted to see what book you’re reading that’s more fun than playing with us in the waters I guess,” Kara chuckled, heaving a sigh as she laid back on her elbows, looking out at her sister chasing after Sam and Ruby in the shallow waters. “I am glad Alex found her someone in Sam.” 

Putting her book away, the CEO nodded, a small smile painting her features. “I am glad Sam found Alex too. God knows she had been through hell before reaching here.”

“I’ve heard some from Alex. Apparently, she was saved from the streets when she got to know this rich, young genius, who took her and her baby in,” the blonde teased.

A look of melancholy flashed past Lena’s face. “I am not exactly sure who saved who, but glad that I have Sam in my life now.”

A soft sound of rumbling broke the heaviness between the duo and Kara laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, the monster needs feeding,” she grinned, pointing to her tummy. Lena gulped, eyes trailing down to the defined set of abs. “What? Like what you see?” 

Meeting the eyes of the cheeky blonde, Lena gave the blonde a light shove. “Shut up,” she warned, dusting grains of sands away from her legs as the brunette stood, offering a hand to Kara. “Let’s go get some food to feed the monster.” 

“You’re intriguing, Luthor,” the blonde mumbled as she stood, bodies now close as she was helped up by the shorter brunette. 

“You’re annoying, Danvers,” Lena retorted softly, a fond smile contradicting her sentence. 

_ “I can’t wait to know you better this weekend...” _


	9. Day 9: Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena-focused, AU (Not entirely canon-compliant).   
> A rewrite of Lena pre-LCorp up to meeting Kara in Season 2.

Lena Luthor had done all she could to distance herself from the Luthor name, from being schooled away from home for most of her life to getting kicked out of the household, knowing Lillian’s hatred for all things gay and alien, after she came out as a lesbian. Starting her own technology company in National City, away from Metropolis where her family was based in, the brunette had led a fairly normal life, not as a Luthor but as Lena Thorul. However, nothing prepared her for the bomb, pun fully intended, that dropped when Luthor's lawyer called her to inform her, after Lex’s bombing of the alien refugee centres in his petty feud with Superman, that LuthorCorp is now under her care. 

“Can’t Lillian take over the company?” a frown deeply etched between her brows, the brunette reasoned with the lawyer over the phone. Anyone would jump at the offer of a billion-dollar company falling into their control with no strings attached, but Lena isn’t anyone. She did not slog her ass off the past six years, making herself a name away from the Luthors to get dragged back into their mess just because Lex cannot keep his God complex under control. “What do you mean that Mother is caught too? She participated in Lex’s--SHE ORCHESTRATED THE WHOLE BOMBING?” 

Ending the call with a promise to fly out to Metropolis the first thing next morning, Lena buried her head in her hands. A knock on the door interrupted the young engineer’s self-pity and her assistant popped her head into the room. “I heard the yell,” Jess started, walking into the small office with two cups of coffee. “A little pick-me-up before you have to face the sharks?” 

“Mother and Lex are in police’s custody for bombing the alien refugee centres in Metropolis. Apparently, Mother orchestrated the whole thing and Lex is her little help,” Lena shared, knowing that if there was someone in her life that she can entrust everything to, it would be Jess. 

The young engineer had needed an extra hand around the new office, someone clever and meticulous, but not necessarily an engineer themselves. Before she could get down to posting an ad, she realised Jess, who was serving up coffees at the nearby coffee chain that single-handedly kept Lena awake and alive, fit the bill that the young engineer was looking for. The pair had found camaraderie in their short conversations in between Lena’s visit to the cafe and the entrepreneur knew of Jess’s job search. Down on her luck with applying for jobs, having dropped out of university due to financial issues, Jess took up the barista job at National City Beanery while she continued to apply for a better job. 

_ “I hate to take you away from all these life-saving coffees, but do you think you’d be interested to come work for me?” Lena blurted out to a startled Jess, one afternoon after her third coffee run. “I mean, you said you’ve been looking for another job, perhaps even a career, and although it’s not much, I do need a capable assistant.”  _

_ “You think I am up for it? I didn’t have any experience being a secretary…” _

_ “Well, I’ve noticed you pay attention to details, and god knows I need someone like that in my life. It’s just so easy to forget promised meetings when you’re both in the labs and in the office.” _

_ “When can I start?” _

_ “If you can, tomorrow.” _

“I’ll book you the flight to Metropolis for tomorrow morning,” Jess confirmed after hearing what was needed from Lena. “Do you need a hotel booked or…?”

“I’ll stay over at the Luthor’s mansion, seeing that both Mother and Lex are locked away for the time being,” Lena sighed, a headache threatening to blur her sight as worries piled on. “Just as we are closing in on a break-through…” 

“On the bright side,” Jess said as she gestured towards the door, “get some rest and be ready to take over a billion-dollar company, boss.”

\----

“Ms Luthor,” a voice interrupted the young heiress as three persons stepped into the office. “Your 4 pm is here.” Giving the assistant a nod, Lena took in the two persons now in her space. 

“Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, Ms Luthor,” the suave young man stuck a hand out, politely introducing himself. 

The day flew by while she was signing agreements and contracts, accepting LuthorCorp’s leadership from Lex as per Lionel’s will. The company was her father’s life work, and that man was never going to let it fall; Lionel made it clear in his will that if Lex made moves that jeopardise the company, Lena was to take it over and this clause was not to be contested. In the midst of all the chaos, the only interview she accepted was to her brother’s ex-best friend, Clark Kent. When Lena left Metropolis a couple of years ago, Clark was still a common sight at Luthor's Mansion. “I remember you, Mr Kent. I hope you are well.”

“Likewise, Lena. What happened with Lex was regretful.”

“Was it really? Lillian is never shy about her hate for aliens and I bet Lex is too, seeing that they both are behind the alien refugee centres’ bombing,” Lena mused. 

“Regardless, now you’re here, and you’re the new CEO of LuthorCorp.”

“L-Corp. I am renaming it to L-Corp, and you have the exclusive.” 

“L-Corp...removing the Luthor name from the company, is that how you are making people forget about everything that happened?”

“Clark, I moved away from the Luthors more than five years ago, and I have, had, a life of my own away from Metropolis, ”Lena took a deep breath and looked into Clark’s eyes. “I was told yesterday that I have to take over LuthorCorp and I spent the morning getting business in order, signing cheques to compensate the aliens that we injured in the bombing, writing up contracts to donate regularly to the alien refugee centres in Metropolis. I don’t need the people to forget that Mother and Lex were the ones behind the bombing, but I want people to see that I am making amends.”

“It isn’t yours to make.”

“But no one will think so. They will see me, and think that I am one of the Luthors. I will never be my own person again and--” 

“But you are not. You’re Lena Throul, or Lena Luthor now, and you have made life-saving gadgets, such as the image inducer, for aliens. You’re more than the Luthor name,” a voice interrupted Lena and the brunette turned her attention to the blonde seated beside Clark. 

An eyebrow raised, “You are?” Lena asked. 

“Oh! I am Kara Danvers. I am tagging along with Clark for this. I am n-not a reporter.” 

“You could have me fooled, Ms Danvers,” Lena smiled. “And thank you, for your kind words. Not many will offer that to a Luthor, especially now that it seems that people will know Lena Throul is Lena Luthor. Guess people are going to question why a Luthor made devices to help the alien community now.”

“They can question, but you are you. Even before taking over the company, you are out there inventing stuff for the alien community. You have just taken the reins at LuthorCorp and you’re already doing so much good for the people, the species, that your family hated. People will learn to judge you for your own merits, Ms Luthor.”

“I sure hope so, Ms Danvers,” the CEO sent a grateful smile to the blonde. “Clark, I am afraid I’ll have to end the interview here. I’ve to catch my flight back to National City.” 

Clark gave the girl that he watched grow up a soft smile. “I believe I have more than enough to work with. Thank you for your time.”

Walking the duo to the door, Lena turned to the other girl and stuck out a hand. “I hope this is not the last time we meet, Ms Danvers.”

_ “I am sure it would not.” _


End file.
